Baby Blue
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: Bubbles has been married to Mike Believe for five years and they have a daughter, Bay. When Bay was four, Bubbles died, but she left a surprise for Bay, Mike, and Boomer in her will.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! This story is about Bubbles and her daughter... and Boomer's here too!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG.

Chapter 1

Bubbles POV  
>I ran my fingers gently through Bay's soft blond and brown hair as she slept in her crib. The only movement coming from my baby was her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.<br>"You need to sleep, Bubbles." My husband, Mike whispered to me from Bay's bedroom door.  
>"Alright." I said and I took one more look at Bay before leaving.<br>Today was Bay's first day home and I just wanted to stay by her and watch her sleep, but I was really tired and needed to sleep.

Yeah, yeah, I know it was short. The next chapter will be longer, I pinky swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Four years later*

Bubbles POV  
>I was driving home and I looked back at Bay through the rearview mirror. She sat in her car seat, wearing blue jeans, grey hoodie, blue Converse sneakers, and her golden hair with light brown streaks was pulled up in two pigtails. I looked at her again and noticed the purple and blue marks on the side of her neck, they were still there. I rolled my eyes and sighed, bringing my attention back to the road.<br>I found myself in the middle of an intersection and I didn't have time to look when I heard at least three blaring horns coming my way.

Mike POV  
>I hung up the phone and ran out of the house and to my car. I had just received the news that Bubbles was killed in a car collision and that Bay had been taken by the police to the hospital.<br>Once I made it to Bay's room, I found her lying on a hospital bed, sleeping.  
>"You must be Mike, the father." A man approached me.<br>"Yes." I shook his outstretched hand.  
>"My name is Trevor Sanders." He introduced himself.<br>"How's my daughter? When will I be able to take her home?" I asked.  
>"Well, there's a bit of a complication there, Mike. But I think it would be better to wait for one more guest." Trevor said.<p>

Boomer POV  
>*Post-crash*<p>

I could hear my cell phone ringing, but I couldn't find it. I searched the couch and the kitchen. But I came up with nothing. I finally found the thing in the cabinets and I had no time to wonder how it got there when I answered.  
>"Hello?" I answered.<br>"Is this Boomer Jojo?" A voice asked.  
>"Yes it is." I answered.<br>"I can't explain everything now but you are needed at Pokey Oaks Hospital." The voice explained.  
>"Is everything alright?" I could hear the worry in my voice.<br>"Just please come. Fourth floor, room 128, it's very important." He hung up.  
>I rushed out of my house and got into my car, hoping this had nothing to do with one of my brothers.<br>I expected to find Brick or Butch in the hospital room, but instead I got a little girl sleeping in a bed and two men sitting across the room.  
>"Boomer Jojo?" One of them asked as they stood.<br>"Yeah?" I asked.  
>"I'm glad you could make it." He said. "My name is Trevor Sanders and this is Mike Believe."<br>"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands.  
>"I think we should talk in the next room." Trevor suggested as we followed.<br>We sat in the next room which was empty and Trevor pulled out a black folder.  
>"Well first of all Boomer, I need to know if you knew a Bubbles Utonium." Trevor asked.<br>"Yes, back in high school and college." I answered.  
>"Well I am sorry to tell you this, but Bubbles died this morning in a car crash." He said.<br>I froze. "What?"  
>"I'm sorry, Bubbles died this morning." He repeated.<br>I sat back in my chair and tried to think straight.  
>"So why did we have to wait for him?" Mike asked.<br>"Because Bubbles had me help her make out a will about four months ago." Trevor pulled out a packet of papers out of his folder.  
>"And?" Mike asked.<br>"Well there is the matter of Bay and her guardian arrangements." Trevor answered.  
>"Guardian arrangements?" Mike and I asked at the same time.<br>"Yes." He flipped a few pages. "Bubbles had put a lot of thought into this arrangement. Mike, I'm sorry, but Bubbles has given custody of Bay to her godfather."  
>"Custody? Godfather? Bay doesn't have a godfather." Mike appeared confused.<br>"Yes, she did. According to this, Bay's godfather and now legal guardian is Boomer Jojo." Trevor looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boomer POV

The first thought in my head was 'Is there anyone else who can take care of this child?' as I looked at the little girl who slept in the hospital bed.  
>Mike was talking in the phone out in the hall when Trevor came back into the room and closed the door.<br>"Hey, Trevor. Doesn't it make more sense to have custody of Bay given to the father?" I whispered.  
>"You know there is a reason why Bubbles gave custody of Bay to you." Trevor said.<br>"Really? And what's that?" I asked.  
>Trevor didn't say anything, instead he walked over to the side of the bed and I followed. He gently pulled Bay's hoodie away from her neck and I saw three small bruises.<br>"Did he-" I started to say, referring back to Mile who was still out in the hall.  
>Trevor only nodded.<br>I then saw why Bubbles had given custody to me and that I need to care for this child, to protect her from the abuse she was sure to suffer if I didn't.

Three days later, the doctors said it was okay for Bay to leave. During those three days, I visited the hospital to talk with Bay and get to know her better. She was pretty smart for a four year old, she had Bubbles' golden hair and it was streaked with Mike's chocolate brown hair and she had big eyes that were a Tiffany box blue.  
>Trevor walked into the room with two bags, they were filled with Bay's clothes. We had everything from her old room moved into one of the guest rooms at my house, much to Mike's protest.<br>"You are free to go, Bay is checked out." Trevor said.  
>"Thanks." I turned to Bay. "Ready?"<br>She nodded.  
>I took the two bags and Trevor picked up Bay and brought her down to my car. He had just finished buckling her into her car seat and he shut the door.<br>"Listen, Boomer, Mike won't let this go down easy, I know he won't. So never leave him alone with Bay, I know Bubbles wouldn't want him near her after what happened." He had a serious look on his face.  
>"I'll make sure of it." I said and got into the front seat.<br>Bay was sitting in the back seat, opposite the driver's side so I can watch her from the rearview mirror.  
>She was looking at something outside and I followed her gaze to see Mike Believe as he walked to his car. I looked back at her and found her hand was gently stroking the side of her neck.<p>

A/N: Hola! So I can't pick a middle name for Bay...so I'm going to have a contest, leave your ideas in the reviews and after three days, I will choose a winner and post it in chapter 4. R &R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have picked a middle name for Bay...but it will be posted in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG

Boomer POV

I had just got Bay to go to sleep and I fell on my bed, tired and exhausted. It was almost midnight and I had my brothers coming in the morning, they still didn't know anything about this.

When I woke up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm, I was surprised to feel a weight on my stomach. I moved slowly and found that Bay must have made her way to my room last night and fell asleep. When I moved, she woke up.

"Morning, Bay." I shut off the alarm.

"Morning." Her voice was so quiet.

I carried her into the living room and found Sesame Street on TV and played it for her.

"If you hear the doorbell ring, don't answer it." I told her.

She looked up at me from her spot on the couch and nodded.

I went back to my room and prepared to shower but grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. I'm gonna need your help." I said.

Brick POV

I drove with Butch to Boomer's place.

"It's seven in the morning, was it really necessary to get up this early?" Butch whined.

"Just shut up and deal with it would you?" I said back. "I promised Boomer we would be there on time."

We arrived at Boomer's house and rang the doorbell. It took a while, but he finally answered the door. His hair was damp, which explained why he had taken so long to answer the door, he must have been in the shower.

"Hey, Boomer." I greeted.

"'Sup, Little Bro?" Butch asked.

"Hey, either of you guys good with hair?" He asked.

It was then when I realized he had a hair brush in his hands.

"Can't you do your own hair?" Butch scoffed.

"I didn't mean me." Boomer rolled his eyes.

I gave him a confused look as we walked into the kitchen where I saw a little girl sitting on the counter.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Ah, well, this is Bay." Boomer walked over to her and picked her up.

"Bay, these are my brothers Brick and Butch." Boomer looked at her.

The doorbell rang again and Boomer handed the girl to me and went to answer it.

Boomer returned with Brat by his side. At the sight of Boomer, Bay reached out for him and I handed her over to him.

"Is this her?" Brat asked.

"Please help." Boomer begged.

"Give me the kid." She held out her hands.

Boomer passed her on to Brat and they left to the next room.

"Boomer, what the fuck is going on?" Butch asked.

"It's a long story." He said simply. "I'll explain it on the way to work."

Brat POV

I had finished giving Bay a bath and now she was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black and blue striped long sleeved shirt, a black short sleeve on top, and dark blue Converse.

"So what do you like to do, Bay?" I asked.

"I like to draw." She answered.

I was combing her hair and pulled half of it up in pigtails, leaving half of her hair down.

"There you go, sweetie. Now I think Boomer just finished making breakfast." I grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen where she ran to Boomer. He picked her up and finished flipping the pancakes with his other hand.

"Thank you, Brat." He looked up at me.

"Anytime, Boom. I'll see you guys at work." I smiled before leaving.

Boomer POV

I placed Bay on one of the bar stools next to Butch and finished making breakfast.

After eating, we left and got into my car and I drove into Townsville.

"Alright, Boomer. Explaining time." Brick glanced at me from the passenger seat.

"Fine. Gimme a sec," I looked at Bay through the rearview mirror. "Why don't you play your music, Bay?"

She just nodded and took out her blue iPod shuffle and played some music.

"Okay, you guys remember Bubbles right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, from high school." Butch said.

"Right, well Bay is her daughter. They were both in a car accident a couple days ago, Bubbles was killed and Bay was taken to the hospital. Then I was called down and I found out Bubbles gave custody of Bay to me." I explained.

"But why you? Where's her dad?" Brick asked.

"He's the reason Bubbles willed her to me. I'm her godfather, she knew I would be a better parent for her than her father, Mike." I said. "Look at Bay's neck."

They turned and looked at her neck, where the bruises were visible.

"What the hell!" Butch whispered.

"And after Bubbles' death, who knows what he could have done to her?" I asked.

I parked outside of Jojo Industries, an electronics company I started with my brothers. We got out o the car and I took Bay out of her car seat and set her down to close the door. My brothers and I started walking towards the building when I noticed Bay wasn't following us, she was looking at something far down the parking lot.

"Bay, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She still didn't move, she looked scared and nervous.

"Bay? Can you hear me?" I asked.

I looked up and saw Mike Believe standing there, watching Bay. He started walking over to us and Bay started running in the opposite direction.

"Bay!" I called.

Butch was already running after her and caught her in no time. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes were full of fear.

"Take her inside. I'll handle this." I told Brick.

He nodded and went inside with Butch and Bay.

"Look, Jojo, I don't know why Bubbles gave my daughter over to you and I don't exactly care right now. But just know that I have every right to fight to get her back." Mike said with anger as soon as he reached me.

"And you just know that I have every right to fight back to protect her." I growled before leaving him behind as I walked into the building.

"He hates me." Bay wimpered quietly to me when I picked her up.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." I reassured her.

"He does, he hurts me when he gets mad." She whispered.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you again." I whispered to her.

We took the elevator to the top level of the building and my brothers and I took out separate ways to our offices. I unlocked my office and brought Bay inside and set her down on the couch and I went to my desk.

"Okay, Bay, here's the deal. I have a lot of paperwork to do so you are going to color, okay?" I asked as I took out a stack of paper and a box of unused crayons.

She smiled and started drawing on the coffee table in front of the couch.

By noon, I realized Bay had fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled and decided to order lunch. Pressing the call button on my desk, I waited for my assistant Kelli to arrive.

"Yes, Mr. Jojo?" She asked when she walked in.

"Hi, Kelli. I'm placing two lunch orders." I informed her.

She nodded and took out a pen.

"I'll have my usual with a Diet Coke." I said. "And for Bay, get chicken nuggets with curly fries and a lemonade, don't forget ketchup."

"Okay, I'll be back." She finished writing and left.

The door closed, but opened again and I saw Brat walk in, a puzzled look on her face as she did.

"Hey, Boomer, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, come in." I said quietly.

Brat saw Bay sleeping on the couch and relaxed some.

"Good, she's sleeping. I don't know if you've seen-" She started but I cut her off. "I saw the bruises."

"You're not concerned?" She asked.

"Well of course I am. But there or only four and they are small, they'll be gone soon." I shrugged.

"Only four?" She asked. "Her back is covered in bruises, and trust me, some of them are not small."

I got out of my seat in surprise and walked over to Bay. Being very careful, I pulled up her shirt and found her fair skin had marks of blue and purple and some marks were bigger than others, the sight of the swollen skin made me gasp.

"That bastard." I hissed.

"You know who did this?" Brat asked.

"Mike, her father." I answered.

"Oh. Speaking of which, I looked into this like you asked me to." She pulled out a folder and handed it to me.

"And?" I asked, flipping through the papers.

"Bay belongs to you, according to the will. But to legally have full custody of her, you need to have the adoption papers signed and approved. But the problem is Mike has a full right to fight to gain custody of Bay, because he is her father." She explained.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"From now, about a couple of years. If Mike was willing to give her up, it would be much faster." She answered.

"Well he's made it clear that isn't going to happen." I sighed.

"Maybe not." Brat added. "If you can convince the judge that it isn't safe for Bay to be with Mike, you would get full custody right away."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"You would have to show the judge proof of abuse." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brick POV  
>I finished approving a new video game when I heard the door creak open. I turned and saw Bay walk in, stopping right next to me.<br>"Yes?" I asked.  
>She held out a paper to me. It must have been from Boomer.<br>"Thank you, Bay." I took the paper from her.  
>She just stood there, didn't even speak.<br>"C'mere." I picked her up and set her down on my lap. "Wanna see something cool?" I asked, pulling up a page on my computer.  
>She nodded.<br>I pulled up my old high school yearbook and found my graduating class page and pointed to one of the girls.  
>"That's your mom." I said.<br>Bay stared at the picture for a minute and I could see her smile. Then I cropped the picture and printed it.  
>"Here, for you." I handed her the picture.<br>She took it in her hands and hugged me. "Thank you."

Boomer POV  
>I got dressed in a navy blue suit with a white button down, black dress shoes, and a blue tie. Bay walked into my room dressed in her dark blue school uniform jumper over a white blouse, black knee high socks, and black Mary Janes. Her hair was pulled halfway up in a ponytail with a bow to match her uniform.<br>"Ready, Bay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." She said in her soft voice.<br>Bay was five now and in Kindergarden at Pokey Oaks where they had now added a dress code. But Bay was going to be in late today due to our court date.  
>"Don't forget your bag." I reminded her.<br>She nodded and left to find it.  
>I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it, finding that Brick and Butch had arrived.<br>"You ready, Boomer?" Brick asked.  
>"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I shrugged.<br>"Where's Bay?" Butch asked. "You needed me to drive her to school later, right?"  
>"Yeah. I think she's in the kitchen." I answered.<br>We walked into the kitchen, finding that Bay was laying on her stomach on the counter edge, her legs hanging slightly above the floor, and she was reaching to pull a wild berry Pop-tart out of the toaster.  
>"Bay!" Butch scooped her up and she squealed in surprise and laughed.<br>She split her Pop-tart in half and held on half out to Butch.  
>"Oh thank you. What did I teach you about how to eat these?" He asked.<br>"Only eat the part with the frosting on top." She smiled.  
>"Why?" He asked, taking a bite.<br>"Cuz it's the best part." She answered.  
>"Good job." He took a bite out of the pastry.<br>"Okay, Bay. Time to go." I held out my hand.  
>Bay took my hand and we went out to my car where she climbed into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. Brick took a seat in the passenger seat and Butch took his own car.<p>

Mike POV  
>I paced in the court room, waiting. I knew I was a little early, but I wanted to finish this. At eight thirty, the judge came in and everyone was seated. I glanced across the room and saw my little Bay sitting with Boomer and his brothers. She met my eyes and quickly turned away.<br>"Everything will be fine, Mike." My lawyer, Kendall said.  
>Two hours into the case, Boomer's lawyer, Trevor called me to the stand. I walked up, said the oath, and took a seat.<br>"Tell me, Mr. Believe, what is your relationship to this young girl." He gestured to Bay.  
>"She's my daughter, which gives me legal right to have custody over her." I answered.<br>"She is your daughter. So can you tell me why she's afraid to be near you? Why she feels the need to keep a distance from you?" Dylan asked.  
>"That's ridiculous! She has no reason to be scared of me." I argued.<br>"Yes she does!" Boomer burst out. "Your honor, he hurts her, he abuses her."  
>"Order!" Judge Walker snapped. "Mr. Jojo, if you don't mind, I would like to ask Bay a question."<br>He looked at her. "Bay, has your father ever hurt you?"  
>She looked at me and back at the judge and shook her head.<br>"Very well. I think it's a good time for a recess." Judge Walker said.

Boomer POV  
>I told Butch to take Bay to the bathroom so I could speak to the judge.<br>"What are you saying, Mr. Jojo?" He asked me.  
>"She won't give you any answers with him in the room. Just somehow get him to leave the room and she will talk." I pleaded.<br>He sighed, but nodded in agreement.  
>Once we were back in session, the judge had asked Mike to wait outside and he did reluctantly.<br>"Now, Bay, I want you to answer this question honestly. Has your father ever hurt you?" He asked her.  
>She looked down for a moment. "Yes."<br>"Mr. Jojo, do you have any proof of this?" He asked me.  
>I nodded and picked Bay up, taking her to the judge to show him the bruises she had on her back.<br>The judge called Mike back in and he confirmed that Bay's custody was given to me. 


End file.
